


Becoming Aquaman

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: While in Royal Palace in Poseidonis moments before the official announcement, Kaldur takes a moment to reflect on all that has happened. He is bolstered by old friends, present and in memory he is where he is meant to be. Along with a certain someone.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm, Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde (DCU), Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde (DCU)(implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	Becoming Aquaman

**Author's Note:**

> This if for the prompt "Kaldur'ahm".  
> I had long wanted to do something related to him becoming Aquaman and also the confirmed relationship of him and Wyynde.   
> Kaldur had like almost every character in the series been through so much and is the only ex-sidekick who takes on his mentor's mantel. Robin deciding to be Nightwing and no longer having the desire to become Batman, Wally who would if he did not die (I also feel with his 'speed limits') only take on the Flash mantel when needed, and Roy (now Will) would focus more on being a dad to his daughter and had given up the hero life.

While in a room in the Atlantean Royal Palace, Kaldur’ahm was staring at his reflection. He was wearing his new uniform. The one he will wear as Aquaman. It was a mix of his own Aqualad uniform in his mentor’s colors. The main difference being the addition of green-gold armour covering the top of his arms and even around his neck with gill slits to allow him to breath. He even had new water-bearers on his back.

* * *

It was something he had wanted since he became Aqualad. When he told his oldest friends (i.e. OG Team) the news they were elated. Several congratulations, the most affectionate being M’gann’s who gave him a hug. Overall it did not come off as a huge surprise. Even the current Team congratulated him understanding this was something that could happen and something Kaldur wanted. They were informed that he would soon join the Justice League and that Miss Martian had agreed to act as Team leader in Kaldur's stead.

“I’d always expected this was coming.” The original Boy Wonder said. “It was a matter of time.”

“Yes.” Kaldur nodded.

“You know, he’d be proud of you as well.” Dick smirked knowingly. “Our Aqualad’s finally becoming an Aquaman.”

They shared a laugh and a toast in memory of their fast friend and Kaldur's promotion. 

* * *

“I had always thought orange was your color Kaldur.” 

Kaldur was pulled out of his revelry by a familiar voice. He turns around to see his oldest friend Garth formerly known as Tempest watching from the door frame.

“I haven’t imagined myself in any other color.” Kaldur returned warmly.

Garth swam up to him and smiled. They pulled one another into a brief hug. 

“She would say the same thing.” Garth said sadly.

Tula. They both loved her as she loved them, but she had only been with Garth as a couple. They missed her and shared their memories of her with each other, knowing it would be what she wanted and that there was no one else they would confide in.

“She would.” Kaldur nodded. “How are things with the United Nations?”

Garth sighed. “It’s getting harder Kaldur, especially with that sea snake-”

“I know it’s...hard, but you can’t let yourself fall for his ploys.”

“I know that, but hearing praises for him is grating or Lex Luthor.” Garth seethed, then exhaled. “I believe your friend Dick would say ‘I am very disturbed by him, heavy on the ‘dis’.”

“You would be correct.” Kaldur mildly laughed.

“You haven’t heard from him?”

“Not as often, but he still helps, giving new lead on meta-human trafficking rings.”

“Yes. It seems the Reach have acted as a catalyst on this matter.” Garth placed a hand on his old friend’s shoulder. “But, now is not the time for such things. Now is a time for celebration, you’re the Aquaman, Kaldur.”

“I am. It had been what I wanted.”

“And you deserved it.” Garth smiled. “I’d say it was long overdue.”

“Even with-” kaldur hesitates.

“Your friends Conner and Artemis share blood and DNA with bad people, but that does not make them bad by extension.”

“I meant my undercover act, not my lineage.”

Garth sighed, but not emphatically. “I can’t really say much. I am impressed you were able to trick the Light, the League and even the Team, but still focus on your goals.”

“I kept a core. And I didn’t do it alone.” Kaldur affirmed.

“Indeed, you did not.”

The two shared another hug.

“Excuse me.” 

The two old friends disengaged to look in the direction of the voice. It was someone from the royal guard, Wyynde. “But it’s time.”

“I’d better take my seat.” Garth said and patted the new Aquaman on his arm. “Congratulations Kaldur.”

Garth nodded in greeting to Wyynde who in turn nodded as he swam away. Kaldur took one more glance at his reflection before swimming out the door to the Throne room.

“It suits you.”

Kaldur looked back at Wyynde who seemed nervous for some reason. “Thank you. I hope to wear it with pride.”

Wyynde nodded in understanding. “King Orin has sung your praises with the work you do on the surface world.”

“I know he has.” Kaldur replied.

The two remained silent as they swam. They shared a past history when they were younger. Wyynde had been part of the Purists movement who were attempting to rid Atlantis of the ‘impure’, those who possessed non-human traits, gills, scales, fins to name a few. It had been years since and Wyynde among other former purists had long made up for it. He was one of King Orin’s most trusted guards, often escorting the King. Kaldur had no reason to doubt his loyalty or even his skills having had sparring matches with him, so why did he seem nervous?

“Is there something bothering you Wyynde?” Kaldur asked.

“I should be asking you that Aquaman.” Wyynde smirked.

“I am not Aquaman, yet.” Kaldure stated

“Says who.” Wyynde countered playfully swimming up to him matching his pace. “Aquaman is but a name. What makes Aquaman such a force on the Surface World is the man behind it. And you are enough of a man for it.”

Kaldur laughed. “And yet, you did not answer my original question. I do not need the pep talk.”

Wyynde looked aside, avoiding Kaldur’s eyes. “I will see you later Kaldur’ahm.”

He began to swim away, but stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“You can call me Kaldur.” Aquaman insisted. “I would prefer it in fact.”

Wyynde took a moment to consider this. “Then I will see you later, Kaldur.”

He swam away to be at his post, Kaldur took in a deep breath through his gills and swam to his spot not knowing that Wyynde was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> -I had set up Kaldur's and Wyynde's interaction would hint at a possible relationship, but not end in it automatically. There is not much known about their relation other than what has been shown. With the fact that Wyynde works as a palace guard and had likely encountered Kaldur whenever he's in Atlantis or in the palace with the King.  
> -It would probably more appropriate if Kaldur's parents (his birth mother and foster father) were there while their son steadies himself, but to me it was more meaningful if Garth was there and they had the conversation they had.  
> -I wanted to insert some OG Team moment. I had trouble deciding before letting the moment be Dick sharing a word with Kaldur. I also created the opportunity to insert the joke, "Aqualad becoming an Aquaman".  
> -To keep it relevant, Garth had already been named the Ambassador for Atlantis and is unsurprisingly disgusted and repulsed by Luthor's actions restricting the Justice League among other things.  
> -Kaldur, when he introduces himself or tries to assert a less formal air by insisting his company could use his actual name or his nickname. In fact, it seems close friends and family use his actual name.  
> Some more works in progress and hopefully update some of my ongoing stories through these times. Stay safe!


End file.
